


The Hunger by synergenic [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bertholdt is the secret sass master and none can convince me otherwise, M/M, Podfic, Vore, living the titan trio angst life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Hunger by synergenic read by Rhea314.</p><p><b>Summary</b>: “What the fuck are we doing, Reiner,” Bertholdt mutters, swallowing bile back down as he adjusts his hold on his best friend's leg.<br/>“They’re hungry,” Reiner responds, damnably composed as he hacks through the last inch of flesh and skin keeping his leg part of his body. "I'm feeding them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunger by synergenic [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969762) by [synergenic (Losseflame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losseflame/pseuds/synergenic). 



**Title** : The Hunger  
**Author** : synergenic  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Attack on Titan  
**Character** : Riener/Bertolt  
**Rating** : not rated  
**Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : “What the fuck are we doing, Reiner,” Bertholdt mutters, swallowing bile back down as he adjusts his hold on his best friend's leg.  
“They’re hungry,” Reiner responds, damnably composed as he hacks through the last inch of flesh and skin keeping his leg part of his body. "I'm feeding them."  
Additional tags: vote, living the titan trio angst life, bertholdt is the secret sass master and none can convince me otherwise  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/969762?view_adult=true)  
**Length** 0:19:47  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/The%20Hunger%20by%20synergenic.mp3.zip)


End file.
